


The Dark Triumvirate

by Rebelfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelfic/pseuds/Rebelfic
Summary: The golden trio are back in the past. They have one objective: to save the wizarding world.However, there is one difference in them they are not the naive little pawns. They will take no shit from anyone, especially from dumbledore. watch out as the trio becomes a legend.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. prologue

A journey always has a beginning and an ending. It starts and it finishes but the end of a path doesn’t mean that one has reached their destination. a person’s journey changes as it encounters obstacles in his/her path. this invariably creates a difference in where you go: for journey is just a way to travel, its neither right nor wrong. It fully depends on the traveler whether he wants to accomplish or not. The ancient saying All roads lead to Rome is contradictory especially when one widens their horizon so do their choice and ultimately decisions. The point of the introduction is to understand how a single choice affects the past, present, and future. This is the story of Harry James Potter and how with the help of his friends becomes the “savior” of the wizarding world just not in the way anyone imagined it. This will be a story of power, lust, violence, and revenge, and how it transforms a person.


	2. Apocalytptic world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the frying pan into Gasoline AKA How the world went to shit.

Chapter 1  
The world is ending. entire cities countries and towns have fallen due to war. but this was no ordinary war. It was a genocide of the wizarding population. Now the dark lord of Britain is not at fault he was just a catalyst used as a means of rationally destroying every organism going against the “natural” order. None of the pureblood rhetoric saved them, they were condemned by a bunch of hypocrites who decided to hunt the magicians down one by own. Age, race precedence did not matter, all were hunted with the same brutal efficiency one associated with mad lunatics. The only “normal” people who sided with wizards were killed early these were certified geniuses who did not agree for the extermination. However, people took their advice suggestion with a grain of salt because we know how they treated abnormality right, one who cannot conform to the norms of society. 

Harry and his friend’s thought that they would gain peace after war with Voldemort but between their own responsibilities to the wizarding world, coping and their love lives everything returned to a state of calm. But this calm has always been uneasy like in a moment’s notice a dark lord would emerge. However, in the shadows something much more sinister grew, these included overthrowing wizarding governments by muggles.   
Almost every muggle got entranced by the propaganda that wizards wanted to enslave humanity. And you know what happens when it reaches masses panic to fear to desperation to anger to hatred a full-fledged system to bring down innocents. no one was spared entire towns were razed just to find a witch.  
The first to be wiped out ironically was ICW then various magical governments crashed due to the dependency. Advanced technology made it possible to track report and kill witches, they performed “experimentations” on these people. The magical government in Britain only survived because it went underground and survived for a few years before falling. The mundanes attacked Hogwarts in a series of atomic airstrikes. after that fought like mad dogs and lunatics which meant Britain had the largest guerrilla tactics spearheaded by the DA members with surprising additions.   
Weasleys, Longbottom’s, Zabini, Malfoys, and others lost members in the first wave of attack by the muggles it was surprising that harry potter group survived. Despite fighting in a war already this fight could not be truly won. because as long as humans do not have tolerance none can survive. So, the DA did the same thing previously Engaged in guerrilla tactics, freed the “slaves”, conducted raids for resources, etc. Gradually members of DA got ambushed, shot, bombed, etc.  
However, what the mundanes never realized or they did too late that they were killing themselves and turning Earth into a wasteland. Zombie Apocalypse doesn’t seem far off. By the time the Golden trio were killed together (ironic). There was not much time for the mortals.  
This is not the story of how Wizards were defeated because of their arrogance and hubris but how grit stubbornness created a spark of hope. Because part of the journey is the end doesn’t mean it remains forever. After all, in the words of the old coot that “death is but the next great adventure”.


	3. Descent into Madness

55 years after the downfall of the dark lord, in an abandoned bunker in restless slumber were the trio who brought Voldemort to his knees. These however were not the same naïve little soldiers of the light influenced by manipulations of an old man but the most powerful wizards of their age. their group one of the main stronghold support for the fight despite the bleaker hope. Their organization was the only one who were always at a stalemate. They did not hesitate to use their resources as dwindled as they were. Once Harry no Hadrian was terrified of the power, he wielded but with support and unconditional love from Ronald and Hermione did he become the man most muggles were afraid of. The muggles always scattered when these three showed up. they came a long way from firing stunners to deadly powerful blasts of power, their rage, and suffering intensified by losses. Their friends died and suffered for the same cause. Neville, Seamus, Draco, Luna, Blaise, Susan, Hannah Theodore, Ginny, Daphne, and many more died either in raids, ambushes or they were experimented upon. These shadows were rightly named so. This unlikely group of acquaintances became a family each loss a blow to them. These child soldiers lost their soul fighting for a cause without any progress, ruthless in the battlefield no one would recognize them as the innocent children exiting Hogwarts.  
The bunker was both a prison and a luxury. the bunker was created by potter ancestors in the 1930’s as if they knew the world would go to shit in the future. The bunker was state of the art with something looking between a headquarters and sleeping space. this was the only place unplotable with various features that enabled the trio to become as deadly as they were. It seems that Potters of the past were ruthless, kind, and pragmatic with a penchant for trouble. Regardless it served its purpose to shelter and train the lovelies for the fight. What started as a fight for power, ideologies soon became a fight for survival?  
The so-called Golden Trio very quickly gained their reputation. Despite trying to calm tensions through diplomacy, goodwill, they were treated as monsters even then they only defended themselves. However, as soon as muggles bombed Hogwarts, they took up arms each gaining prominence in the muggle government, declared as generals, they took from surviving to thriving for few years before the muggles messed up and deployed all sorts of warfare.  
Hermione Jean Granger regarded as the brightest which of her generation known for the love of books gained the moniker “the Butcher” for she killed and tortured the muggles the same way they tortured her daughter rose with more vicious than even Bellatrix could be. she was called that in which she was creative every new kill was ingenious some had their organs removed; lungs ripped etc.  
Ronald Billius Weasley was considered a lazy sidekick before the war it seems war not only matured him of his jealously but empathy, the lovable teaspoon became the best strategist their side ever known, for every raid planned by him was always a success. He gained the moniker of the “Ripper” he ripped people’s throats out of their body. his method may not have been creative but boy people were sure terrified of being near him.  
Hadrian James Potter or “the Ghost” “Shadow” or Reaper the lovable Gryffindor died when his children were buried. His wife and he before her death were the most merciless and efficient strikers. They never left anyone behind. Muggles saw only a ghost before they were killed, cameras couldn’t track him nothing stuck on him. It’s like he appeared out of thin air and took down the worst of mercenaries.  
So it was not surprising when the trio went out with a Bang, really no because they were the last magical on Earth, the freedom and survival that they fought for long dead, that did not mean that they died peacefully, oh no they died like the bringers of Apocalypse in Blaze and glory.


	4. Meetings and Maybe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting death and options

Hadrian James Potter found himself in an office which was surprising because the last thing he remembered was dying, yet here he is in a lovely office. An interruption from the door got him tensed, a figure in cloak showed up with a fucking scythe, so maybe Hadrian was dead but why the meeting with him.  
“You don’t seem surprised” Death askes calmly as if asking how his day was which was shitty of course.  
“Should I be surprised that I died after the years I had no I’m not However I am curious as to what do you want shouldn’t I go into the afterlife,” Harry answered back.  
“You’re my master why shouldn’t I talk to the person who aided and abetted at least 10 million deaths. Who gained my attention at a measly age of 1 and continued to suffer in pain agony? Frankly, I’m surprised you didn’t just blow the wizarding worldwide and left them to their devices. But you gained my respect when you rejected the hallows and is the only one who could be capable to wield them. I wanted to love your life peacefully” Death said with regret.  
“that worked out well didn’t it,” Harry said bitterly.  
“No, you see this wasn’t supposed to happen in your time, you were supposed to be at peace with your family and friends and we would have met up much later. But a fucking mortal who was depressed decided to throw you into shit. Regardless you were never mortal to begin with especially after you touched my hallows. With sheer force of will -when you didn’t even know your own strength -you survived with your friends, you never attacked only retaliated. But because of the mortal’s hypocrisy, the world will end in another 2 months because the planet would blow up. which leaves Life and I without jobs. You were never supposed to be a martyr for the wizarding world they just screwed you over. You only fought for your family the one you built up. They never asked for you to fight no that was the fucking chicken order that put you on a pedestal and a megalomaniac dark lord after you. the prophecy was supposed to happen but the way it was done sucked.”  
“Why are you cursing so much “harry asked with amusement as Death finished upon his/her rant at the complete idiocy of mortals and witches. “Because I’m pissed for you, my master, and the mortal’s own idiocy.”  
“But you still didn’t tell me why I am here.” Asked harry  
“As I said this was not supposed to happen, so I present you with three choices, the first one you go back in live out your life in purgatory that will be earth and try to not let it blown. Second is you move into the afterlife even if this universe will soon be unravelled and third …  
“wait unravelled “harry became confused and felt like a first.  
“and your third option is to redo in another universe. to answer your question the universe will be unravelled because the Earth is a nexus of energy and magic obviously. So, when it implodes it becomes a lynchpin where the strands of the universe start unravelling.”  
“Like a spiders web” harry inferred. “But that means that the afterlife and everything in the universe will be gone. Also, what do you mean by redo”  
“Exactly as it sounds, you would go into another universe and live your life there with the prophecy and all that jazz. Because I won’t settle for anything less.”  
“But I’m just Harry, my specialty and skillset came with hardships, so would I go as a blank slate alone to be manipulated again and will mu alternate self die because of this and will I go alone.’  
“First of all, you are immortal, you won’t die like most ancients. Second, you will have everything you deem worthy with yourself to the otherworld which includes trinkets, the technology you created .and thirdly in that universe Harry dies at the hands of his relatives bloody and alone.” Death replied with disgust. “Fucking assholes” harry replied pissed for his alternate selves.  
“ Also whether you want to go alone is your choice but I’m bending rules for you, so if I know what you are thinking you are only allowed with two people you can take with same deal knowledge and developed core and memories however they will only know when you come into contact with them because they are literally and eternally tied to you. The universe I’m thinking is probably best for you I will also grant you a boon which will be a surprise when you be there.”  
“You already know what I’m choosing option three also the last question will you show up when I call or do, I have to die.”  
“no, you just need to call me and, no dying. you will increase my paperwork. and one thing I hate is more paperwork.” Then death did something really unexpected he thrust his hand into Harry’s chest and the last thing Harry saw was Death’s regretful look.


	5. Merging and Surprises

In one universe Hadrian dies because of in-action of the world in another harry died young and oblivious. we are at the stage where souls merge within our young one.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley was the epitome of perfection. Their lives were of a stereotypical upper-class house. The working father, the “house” wife, a lovely child, and a criminal nephew. However, this was not so, the fat walrus aka Vernon Dursley, an extremely rude bastard with no regard to humanity in general. His greed reflected in his stature- short and fat. Petunia Dursley who resembled a horse-like creature tall and extremely skinny, an aversion to anything abnormal yet is abnormal herself especially with her obsession over cleaning and cooking and her reservations about her nephew. Dudley Dursley even at age of 7 did he look and resembled his father and mother, a bully, and an obese child. Harry Potter is their freak of a nephew, however, unbeknownst to him- he is a secret wizard who “saved” the wizarding world from a dark lord. His parents died when the mad dark lord came gunning after a baby. His mother sacrificed her life to let him live.

On an ordinary day, Harry would wake up, make breakfast, mow and weed the garden and clean the house afterward making lunch and dinner. However dear folks today is not an ordinary day For something extraordinary would happen that may change Harry’s life forever.  
Harry in his cupboard was restless in his sleep, uncle Vernon had hit him because he burnt the bacon that morning. He was punished and locked in the cupboard without food and water. now harry lay curled in his bed in tears just at the age of seven wishing for an escape. His wish was granted because suddenly he found himself in a black room with nothing but a man. Harry was also naked with a man who looked five times his age. Harry valiantly tried to cover himself, the man however just looked amused.  
“It’s ok, I won’t hurt you. And it’s nothing I haven’t seen before" Reassured the older man  
Harry stuttered “who are you” conscious at the fact he was comfortable with the elder one.  
“Easy I’m you” replied the man who newly introduced Harry. The boy was skeptical and scared of what was happening. The older version of him looked tired and had an otherworldly aura that was powerful.  
“Why are you here, are you here to rescue me? “ askes the little one  
“In a way, I will rescue you, I’m here because your 'relatives'" spat the older man with disgust "left you starved and you would have died due to starvation and dehydration and your body is too weak to combat it. So I’m here to save you “  
“save me! How?”  
“I have to merge our souls together”  
“but that’s not possible”  
“kid you are here by the same impossibility I am here and that is magic it's just that when we merge together I will be,let's just say the main personality I will still have your memories and you will have mine.”  
“ok one condition can you make the Dursleys pay for what they did to me? And what am I supposed to do ?”.  
“Simple yes I promise to give them hell” he grinned darkly “also simply I just need you to accept my faults strengths weaknesses etc.”  
“Let’s do it” cheered harry. “ok this is going to be disorienting” the elder Harry grimaced. Agony, that is the only word would harry use to describe the experience. After a few minutes, his body flared with colorful lights and died down. Memories seemingly from another life entered his consciousness along with experiences, emotions, truths, and lies told to him by a manipulative old codger. After a few minutes of soul-crushing pain did harry no Hadrian emerged fully alert and awake. Now fully armed with knowledge did he fully relax but a nagging sensation filled him this was a foreign feeling unlike the dark vibes given off by the Horcrux but this new sensation was not only old but familiar.

“Well That was certainly interesting to watch” drawled a voice from behind him Harry already equipped with a curse threw it at the voice.  
“ Now that is seriously mean Here I was wanting to simply have a chat and you are firing curses above your level. hmm “ the voice mocked.  
“Who are you show yourself” demanded Hadrian. The voice tutted “such impatience from one so young though I suppose I must take some blame for that, children do take after their parents after all. Also for who I am you already know search your feelings and instincts .”  
Hadrian still on edge tried to figure out the voice suddenly did he realize “Dad??”  
The newly christened James Potter came in full view shimmering as if coming into existence grinned at him. “Hi Love” James said affectionately. Hadrian was unable to form any words and just settled for a confused “How”.  
“How about we deal with your relatives first, we can trade stories later. Hmm. sleep your body needs rest after the magical transference from your older self. I’ll keep watch until then” Hadrian however was already asleep. From exhaustion, James conjured a blanket and reflected the turn of events this would cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the surprise? comments and reviews, please.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Harry chat

Hadrian slowly came into the land of consciousness, blinking himself awake he cast a wandless tempus and glanced at it, Hadrian stretched as much as the cupboard allowed. He yawned and set himself to work only because there was nothing to do but wait for the strange apparition or ghost or Harry is feeling just crazy. He made mentally made a list:  
• Have a chat with papa dearest  
• Chat with death  
• Figure out the rest afterward  
The list was quite practical and immediate, he wants to understand the timeline before he causes absolute mayhem. He misses his friends especially considering he’s young makes his emotions stronger. He misses his beloved husband and wife.  
Suddenly sharp racket outside the cupboard drew harry attention . his cupboard opened and Petunia demanded harry to make brunch. Hadrian urged himself to meekly walked before he did something that drew unneeded attention like cursing the Dursleys.  
He went and finished brunch by the time the Dursleys sat. the Dursleys were wearing fancy clothes(not really) .harry mentally reviewed what was going to happen ah yes the Dursleys were going on a two day trip to Manchester. Harry grinned -it didn't show on his face- at the time.  
“Boy, you are going to finish every chore in the house . I don’t want you doing anything freaky we will lock you in the house do not draw attention to yourself.” Vernon spit in his face  
“ Am I clear”  
“yes uncle Vernon” replied harry  
Harry started his chores and waited for his family to get out of the house. After two hours they were ready to leave without saying goodbye the Dursleys drove off.Harry, then wandlessly made everything spotless before going into Dudley’s second bedroom. He now waited for his father to  
“boo” a voice shouted behind him, harry yelped and jumped from the ground looking at the direction of the sound and there was the apparition who was laughing his ass off. “Hilarious,” Harry said wryly.  
“I know right, you were looking so stressed, I was afraid the frown would stick to your face,” James said . “so why is an alternate version of my son in my younger son's body?” james asked.  
“why is my alternative father a ghost?” retorted harry. “I asked first, did common manners suddenly vanish when you merged with my younger son, prongslet” james mocked. 

“let's start comparison : Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a meglomaniac (james stifled a snort) hellbent on securing his power in the world and eradicating muggles (here harry spat the word like poison) and ruling over wizarding Britain. “ Hadrian started his story .”Alright! alright! Stop with the theatrics please” james interrupted.” Fine where was I then, yeah, Tom Marvalo Riddle born to a squib Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. , heir to Slytherin comsolidated his power through charisma and fear. He turned insane due to his phobia of death (harry here can just imagine death’s expression) promptly lost his sanity and started a civil war. To gain immortality , he split his soul” james here gasped “The idiot created a Horcrux” “First, how is that your guess and second , your assuming he split his soul once”  
James paled and since he was already a ghost it was not a good look .”How many?” “He created seven” . James looked ready to faint (again which looked weird considering he’s intangible) . “Anyway in 1980 a prophecy was issued(‘same here’ james muttered) and Potters that’s you and Longbottoms went into hiding , October 31 1981 voldemort entered cottage at godrics hollow and papa distracted him but was murdered (harry choked a tear) and then he asked mama to step aside to kill me but she refused and was killed, the fired a killing curse at me , I survived and Voila Boy-who-lived got created . Now the situation is same , I got dropped at the Dursleys , found out about magic when I was eleven. Hagrid took me to diagon alley and he told me about you we shopped for supplies and dropped me back, on 1st September I went to kings cross and I did not know 93/4 platform and then I encountered a group of redheads (harry fondly said) they escorted me towards platform and we went off. I was sorted into Gryffindor , even though I could have been slytherin but I did not want to deal with Malfoy, so into the house of lions I went. Ron and I became best friends . on Halloween we became best friends with muggleborn Hermione granger by knocking out a troll, I became youngest seeker of Gryffindor team . helped in escaping a dragon, detention in forbidden forest, I got the cloak, Dumbledore lent it to me, almost died at my first match, someone was cursing my broom, found out about philosopher’s stone , then riseked our lives taking said stone. I alone, fought Quirell who had Voldemort at back of his head . got told my mother's sacrifice saved me.”  
“and that was just in your first year,” james asked pride shinong in his eyes.  
So on and so forth Harry explained his turbulent years at Hogwarts and with each visctory both victory and fear shined through hid father’s eyes and an emotion he couldn’t identify . He did not leave anything , told all his fears (harry has never been comfortable at talking freely) nitty-gritty details from bars-on-the-window to heir of slytherin , arcomuntalas , basilisks Sirius escape ,james laughed pettigreys capture and release, Voldemort's resurrection , Sirius’ death hocrux hunting dumbles death , war and finally the victory over Voldemort.  
He then told about inaction and corruption of minidtry, muggles finding out the magical world, constant attacks and escalating violence, his friends and family’s death how they ended the world they lived in and is second chance at life.  
“you clearly are a potter , more importantly my son . I am proud of you and your friends , you fought and achieved victory when we couldn’t stop one war. However I hate it that you had to go through hell for that. “ James said after a few moments of silence. He had to process the information but did not hesitate to be proud. He was also invariably pissed at the headmaster for manipulating his fawn in his own grand schemes and the world for not giving him rest. This si not the world James wanted to bring his prongslet in, but he will help in any way he can. No matter what he will stay with his son even if he kills the world again.  
However, james is pragmatic and he had to carefully pull harry away from the headmaster .so james addressed harry in bliunt truth .  
“Hadrian, my sweet fawn , your journey has been something. I love you so im telling you this Dumbledore is not a nice man. I know you still lack in laws and rules in magic , he has manupilated so much of your life that your decisions have always been of self sacrifice. “  
“ But he has been with me so much and he gave his life “ “let me stop you there, its going to hurt me to say this but the headmaster ha shis own agenda which I don’t know what it is, he has manupilated you and all generations previous so no one questions him. He wanted you under his thumb and be his puppet. Lets start with how he hid knowledge about your heritage, he sent Hagrid to get you , who just says everything nice about Gryffindor and bad about slytherins, why did he have the invisibilty cloak (he still has that now , I’ll have to go retrieve it) which is a family heirloom, as chief warlock he could have freed padfoot and created blocks for many laws , he cancelled so many classes and manupilated you so you became lazy and only relied on him to answer and guide you. Knowing who you are. For this I am extremely pissed and I would have come for him if I was alive in your world and completely obliterated him with the full might of potters if he even thought about this.” James hissed furiously .”  
“why? just why would he do this , no wait I know he did this for power, and all people who have doubted him have either died or are in prison” Harry whispered so caught off guard by the revelation.But not really he had always suspected Dumbledore of being more than he was but never this level of games.  
“you don’t know anything about our heritage do you?” james asked resigned . “ I know about the properties, but most were destroyed by the muggles in their attacks . they were made into safehouses for magicals , I only took the potter lordship after I turned 19 even then several given as compensation for the war. Lets just say that the goblins were pissed at the ministry interfering with the business at Gringotts . they almost went to war because of that . however us that the DA managed to stop the incompetence of ministry to start another war.”  
“they blamed you for the war” james was incredulous however not at all surprised by the ministry. “ somehow that does not seem to be most ridiculous thing they ever did or have done.I mean blaming children for a war and before you tell me that you are not children most of the war fought on the frontlines by the children, that is legally under the age of 17 and teachers and order members . judging by your story it was only later that the adults showed up.”  
Harry tried to yawn unnotce but his father saw it told harry to go to bed and sleep. After sveral grumblings and under-the-breath mutterings Hadrian acquised and went to sleep.  
James brushed his lips over harry’s head and left the house. He phased and teleported (because that somethings ghosts can do , not like he is a ghost but that’s a story for another time).  
“it seems you have chosen a champion, lord Death ” James said, “but did it had to be my son.” “He is strong and did not seek immortality , his power is his own. No one else could have united the power of the trinkets I gave you. He intrigues me, he accepted me when others ran away from me.so do you who is supposed to be dead but isn’t. your bloodline has always been intresting.” Death mused  
“We know what happens to those who do not follow magic’s will. Being a Potter was always a double edged sword because at one point every potter has been betrayed, be it intentional or unintentional.we like our secrets. At least I can help harry this time even if I’m not corporeal.”  
“Blessings be master of chaos . I will talk to Hadrian later, just tell him to not start anything till he settles in his new body it should take a year for magic and all his memories to become one.till then keep him safe” with that Death vanished james chuckled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know James feels ooc, but its my story.
> 
> Anyways comments and reviews pls


	7. Chatting over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more wiredness

The 7-year-old (70?) woke up feeling more alive(ha-ha pun) .the wall on the cloak read 7:38, he got off bed brushed and sat crossed legged in the small room he closed his eyes and started organizing his mind, he put additional walls near the Horcrux and slowly restored his mindscape that only came with being a master Occlumens but he settled for basic barriers for now. occlumency is not only protecting the mind against intrusion but also as a base for most mental magics like legimency.  
Satisfied with his work, he exited his mindscape stretched his muscles. Went downstairs into the kitchen and fixed himself breakfast with bacon and tomatoes with eggs and bread with some lemon juice. He went back to his room and saw a note 

It read  
With pads  
Love J

He doesn’t even want to know what to think, he had a father who was alive(?). on the one hand he is an adult or at least mentally he is on the other hand both his seven-year self and adult wanted one thing the most a family. He did not know what to think of his father (James) yet so he withheld judgment, especially on him bullying a younger snape, now he realized he had only one side of the story. So, he decided not to form attachments until the whole picture was created. After the mess of emotions was sorted (more like neatly backed in a bottle and put aside) he recalled the list and decided to cut off another that is: chat with Death.  
He suddenly had a funny thought, Death and him having a conversation over tea, certainly gives him a bizarre image, one wherein a Human-ish death, James, and Harry have a chat. The mental picture suddenly makes harry bust out laughing

“your mind is a strange place to be, my dear master” death appeared, “though I do love a good earl grey shall we” a tea tray appeared and sat on the carpet. it painted a strange picture just like his mind did when he thought about death. He wore a suit (or was it glamour) and looked human-ish unless one looked at his eyes or sensed the aura of death around him. 

“ I sense you have something to say, master” death said 

“why do you call me that – master- “ asked harry “ the title master is rightfully yours, you not only denied the ownership of the rewards but also fulfilled the precedents set by me. The universe is a big place and for me to do my job efficiently and usually have ‘favourites’ some become my reapers, some rulers of the afterlife, etc. master of death is a title I bestowed on you wizards. my sister that is magic requires a balance in the world’s, she has what you call champions throughout the universe like all other deities. the only way a wizard can become my master is by being first and foremost pure of heart. And obviously seen and understood me. Anyways I will tell you more when you have had revenge and maybe restored your world”

Harry despite being 70 was still a little bewildered at the knowledge the entity gave. He asked, “you said Ron, Hermione, and I are tied eternally together what do you mean by that, and second does it mean they are here now.” 

“love is universal, you three despite your hardships have never lost the love, it definitely expressed in different forms. I am no expert obviously I tweaked the rules for you. technically they died so I put a block on their soul” “WHAT “

“Easy master the block is temporary, I could not restore their memories, me touching them is a death sentence, however, you can” death replied 

“how?” 

“true loves kiss” sang Death. one thing even death could not do is sing. It sounds worse than screeching nails on a blackboard. “I have to kiss them to restore their memories” Hadrian deadpanned. Death got up and said cheerfully “I got to go you know mess to clean and souls to reap “Hadrian gawked at Death at his sudden bipolarity.

“oh! One more thing your bodies will take time to adjust but it will take time, you might wanna wait one more year before you do something life-changing alright keep it down low. Also, one thing your father is not dead, I have no dominion over him.”

“what?”  
“ill let him explain, anyways toodles” death vanished with a cackle and left a stunned master and left Hadrian with more questions than answers. 

James appeared in a flash of light, he grinned at Harry seeing his expression. he laughed “be like that and your face will stick like that” 

“daaaad” whined harry. 

“ you look like you’ve just been told McGonigal doesn’t wear a bra,” James said. 

“daaaad” harry shouted disgusted at the mental image,” no offense to Mcgonical, just no she’s my teacher. 

“she’s my godmother that never stopped her from being crass” James replied in the same tone “anyways what happened”

“I met death and had tea, told me about my abilities, commented on my love life, and told my dad my dad isn’t who I think he is,” Harry said standoffish “that sounds like a conversation you have had with a friend. I’m sure death made you his friend. But potter family has had two things that is common, potter luck and friendship with death. Meaning we don’t make a fuss when dying, most accept that their time has come. Potters can live up to 400 years easily except in the last war with Grindelwald and Voldy. but they cannot live that long because potters keep interfering to bring balance in the world.”  
‘What do you know for 70 years and you learn something new’. harry silently mused a melancholic expression before he blanked his face but James saw through it anyways. 

“what’s your plan? can you stay alone for today? Because I have to go give your uncle Moony company even though he can’t see me and visit your dogfather” James said.

“I plan to go restore my friends’ memories and make plans, hunt a rat, free Siri, and ……. “ 

“world peace by global domination, huh!” James interrupted his son chuckling but inwardly he was saddened for his son, who has been burdened with the responsibility of saving their people(again). anyone else would have cracked, James silently admired his son’s resilience and endurance, a diamond in the rough. what his on needed now more than ever was love -unconditional and loyal-. it may not have been James or Harry’s fault but he still missed the innocence that adorned his boy’s face. James may not have a body but he will support his son all the way.

“so, the Dursleys are going to come tomorrow evening what do you think I should do with them,” Hadrian asked his father a little reminiscent that his father can actually give him guidance. Even though he doesn’t need it. 

“Why are you asking me?” James asked honestly surprised, perplexed at his son's behavior, he answered anyway “ I think you should leave them be a set up a Deterrent ward around yourself and just ignore them, this way when Sirius or Remus pick you up, and they will do once you free your godfather, you won’t get blamed for being ‘dark’ and insane if you splatter their blood here. But let them also not railroad you -I think that’s the muggle expression right – into doing something you have no business doing. I strongly suggest keeping a low profile.”

“first of all, deterrent ward?? And second, first you say I have to keep a low profile and death says the same thing. I’m not gonna do something major anyway.” Harry asked.

“to answer your second question first your soul may have been accepted by your body. But it would take a lot longer for the magic to settle, so your magic would constantly fluctuate. Which will be harmful to your body. A deterrent ward is a ward that physically and mentally deters someone to do anything towards you. It is intent-based those don’t get detected by the Ministry because you constantly have to recast it. its like a mix of invisibility and notice me not charm but you will still be seen. You might have made something like it in your wars if I understood your story correctly.” James answered with a smile. at least Harry’s curiosity did not get killed (really).

The father-son duo started talking about different things until it was time to leave.  
“Stay safe kiddo, Holler if you need me,” James said.


	8. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long awaited moment.

Just a little away from Surrey was a quaint little home in Hampstead. this was the home of one granger family. A family of well-off people -who were smarter than half of their neighborhood- . Both grangers were dentists. Both of them have a practice in Mayfair. Their daughter is the smartest girl (or witch) of her generations already she has finished not only her year's books but read most of the books for children authors like Enid Blyton, Roald Dahl became familiar to her. However, she did not have many, already she was bullied for being smart so she became a bossy girl whose insecurities caught up to her. 

It is 9 pm that routine in the Granger household was disrupted. Hadrian popped into Hermione’s room put up silencing and privacy wards. Hermione still hadn’t turned around still absorbed in her book.   
“hi”

Hermione shot up suddenly keeping the book in front of her shielding herself from the thick tome and was about to throw it in the direction of the voice when the speaker assured her he meant no harm. She did not know why she believed him ,a boy her age no more than 8 but something about the boy caught her off guard that she forgot to scream that a stranger is in her room. But that did not mean she will remain silent .

“Who are you? What are doing here? How did you get in without my parents noticing? I am not going anywhere with you or giving you anything .” Hermione fired the questions rapidly at an increasingly amused Hadrian.

“ I am Hadrian James Potter. The second and third questions are connected. the answer is simple MAGIC. I am here to talk to you about it .” 

“I don’t believe you. Magic doesn’t exist you’re mean just like the others who tease me.” Hermione retorted but was stunned speechless when Hadrian windlessly levitated her pillow.

“but there is a perfectly good explanation for it …..

“yes, Magic search your feelings or better have you ever done something unexplainable, almost out of the ordinary, but feels natural.” Hadrian cut off Hermione

“but but …” Hermione stuttered. 

“people who wield magic are called witches and wizards. We are a semi-autonomous community .”

“what does it have to do with me”

“I am going to be blunt, Hermione you’re a witch”

“are you here to teach me “ she was excited, learning magic almost felt like something out of a fairy tale. 

“ yes and no” 

“huh”

“you already know it. I’m here for you and to unblock your memories but it means that you need to trust me.”

“what ????? why??? Also, how can you do it, you are just a boy my age” Hermione screeched but immediately asked it after.

“will you believe me if I tell you I’m from the future and the world ended and I’ve been given a second chance to redo it and you are one of the people who I most treasured in the previous life” Harry tone was rueful at the end. 

Hermione did the thing that is most unexpected of her. She fainted right on the floor. Harry however caught her head and laid her down. He brushed out her hair from her face and leaned in down to kiss her as it was the only way unblock the memories. He put his lips on Hermione and poured his magic into her, her magic suddenly flared but died down when Hadrian reassured it meant no harm and made his way to the memories. He found the block and kept prodding at it to let go and suddenly let go when a boom went off between them. it tossed Harry a few feet away. He was also glad he put silencing and privacy wards beforehand. That was a little exhausting. Harry got up and made his way towards Hermione, she was moaning and moving her head . as soon as he touched Hermione's shoulder, she caught his hand and used her body to throw Harry into the ground. When Hermione woke she realized she was ontop somebody, finding herself seeing familiar green eyes. She said the first thing she could say “Hadrian James Potter what did you do?”

“glad to have you back Mione, get off me and this wasn’t me it was death who sent me to another similar universe” 

“but this is my favorite position to be in. me on top of you. Also of bloody course, you are the only one who has defied any sense of normality, why not this” hemione got off him muttering ‘impossible’ ‘probabilities’ ‘paradoxes’ he also heard ‘bloody idiot’. she shook her head but still felt like a bulldozer hit her. 

“Alright, what’s your plan ? who are the people who are here? and I’m guessing we have to save the world.” She declared resignedly.

“you really want to do this, I mean I understand that you want no part in this future. Also, I have to wake up Ronald as well and I will ask the same thing to him. Because last time broke us …” Hadrian said in a self-deprecating tone. The tone that Ron and Hermione have always hated.

“Hadrian James Potter, you will shut up because it's my turn. How dare you, thinking we will let you do this yourself. Ron will obviously agree with me. yes, I am tired but think of it this way we are altering our own fate. This way we won’t be manipulated from any side. We can make our own decisions and decide. Its also not a war yet. prevention is always better. ALWAYS and FOREVER or did you forget our vows to each other.”

Harry was reasonably cowed into submission especially at the tone Hermione. He perked up and said” they are so many things I have to tell you first your magic is going to fluctuate in order to settle into your body. Death, the deity, has told us not to do magic for a year until it settles. Second, my dad is alive can you believe it.”

“how” “ I haven’t asked him yet but he does not have a body and roams like a ghost and I told him everything.”

“everything” “including the nitty-gritty but not in detail. I still don’t how he is this way but I promised I will talk to him tomorrow. Now I am going to Ron to release his memories and picking up a rat.” 

“let's meet in a week. where we can each gather information about the world you having a chat. release of Sirius etc. What should I do about my parents . I don’t want to kill them. I also don’t want them to suffer through me.” Hermione was filled with anguish at the thought of her parents who have raised and loved her but also sided against her in the muggle-wizard war. Who were amongst the first casualties of the war.   
“do nothing for a year. gather and network. we’ll devise a functioning plan when we meet next week in front of kings cross station.” 

In Ottery in Devon, a large cottage stood beside a lake. Affectionately named the Burrow , is the ancestral home of the Weasley. It has been in the care of Weasley’s since generations. It now houses a family of nine. Arthur and Molly Weasley are parents of six brothers and one girl who is also the youngest. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are at Hogwarts, a school of wizards and witches. Bill, the eldest, will graduate the following year. Charlie is second eldest and is in his sixth year and is preparing either for quidditch try-outs or a Creatures of Magic apprenticeship. Percival is the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts who is in his 2nd year and is planning to take arithmancy and ancient runes for his third year. Fred and George are prankster twins who will start next year and Ronald Weasley who is 7 years with Ginny at six. 

It is midnight and Weasleys are snoring away. Until wards of the burrow picked up a presence, usually it is an animal or squirrel that happened to cross onto the burrow so it was dismissed easily. However, the presence went to Ronald's room who was alone because Bill was at a friend's house. Ronald's room looked the same when he was young. Ugly orange splattered to his side of the bedroom with Chudley Chanons posters. Chess pieces were littered across the floor. Hadrian casted privacy and silencing wards in parseltongue. Parseltongue cannot be detected by the ministry as it’s a magical language. He crept forward and shook Ronald by the shoulder. 

“g a’wy” grumbled Ron “m slp”

“Really, I hadn’t noticed” Hadrian spoke scaring ron awoke groggily but he was alert.

“Who are you,” Ron asked 

“Hadrian”

“well then Hadrian, what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night. ” Ron said wryly 

“it's 2.30 by the way, and I thought we could have a chat without the adults. It’s a little important I assure you this is the only reason I'm interrupting your beauty sleep. ” Hadrian explained.

“Mooooooom ” Ronald shouted, Hadrian, covered his ears at his voice level. He placed a silent charm on him.

“they won’t. Be able to hear you, I am not stupid to waltz into others' house without outing security measure.”

“you shouldn’t be able to enter the house with the wards or at least they would have alerted my parents, DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS? I’LL KILL YOU” roan jumped from the bed but ended up getting tangled in his sheets and he fell down.

“ow, a little help” Ron said still stuck in his blankets. With a laugh, Hadrian untangled the mess.

“Well there, I have missed you, love” Hadrian said. 

“huh!!!!” 

“I am from the future, you are my husband and so are you, your memories have been blocked .” Hadrian bluntly stated otherwise they would be there all night. The urge to murder Pettigrew grew by the second, Hadrian sensed him in the next room sleeping without a care in the world. 

“how ?? And prove it tell me something only I would know” Ron demanded. 

“you have a strange mark on your ass,” Hadrian told him Ronald was shocked the only one who knew about the mark besides his mother is himself.

“fine, that still doesn’t explain why are you in my room,” Ronald asked.

“I want your help in saving the world, which should be easy your future self’s memories are inside your head locked. I would like your permission to release them.”

“will it hurt”

“no, it will be over in the blink of an eye” 

“what do I have to do?”

“Just stay still” 

Hadrian closed the distance between them before Ron could utter a ‘hey’ he put his lips over Ron. He did the same thing as Hermione. He found the shield and broke it. As soon as he did that Ron cried out but Hadrian kissed him again silencing him, to his surprise Ron started kissing him back. The embrace turned hotter, Ron's tongue danced along Hadrian’s lips asking for entrance but Hadrian reluctantly broke it.  
“mmm yum ” harry licked his lips tasting Ron. 

Ron groaned in protest but muttered a Harry before realizing the situation.

“Hadrian James Potter, what did you do?”

“Good to have you back, welcome to the past. We have been given a second chance to save the world.”

“Really , the last thing I remember us dying in a ball of inferno, so what did you do.

“I am master of death, Death sent us back to stop the apocalypse, complete annihilation ”

“two things before I leave. Don’t use magic for a year. We are meeting on the 1t of September that is next week.

“we?”

“Hermione and I, I already woke her up. We’ll make plans then. Now I gotta go ” Harry left Ron a peck on the lips and he apparated home dropping the wards in Ron's place.

“bye love, see you next week”

Harry reached the Dursley’s with a smile on the face feeling more relaxed. He went into his room and dozed off even before reaching the bed.


End file.
